Genetic Evolution
by Xen
Summary: Follows Genetic pokemon. This time they evolve.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 1  
By Xen  
  
It had been 3 months since the accident that had caused Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James to become part pokemon. Although they where once again human there lives where once again about to change and lead them on to a new adventure. We find Ash, Misty, and Brock in Pewter City visiting Brock's family. While Brock was enjoying the company of his family Ash and Misty were bored out of their minds.  
"If I have to listens to another story about Brock's days of leading the gym, I'm going to kill someone." Misty said as she paced around the Kitchen. Ash was also there reading the paper.  
"Don't worry Misty lets go and do something away from Brock and his family for awhile. (Note: this is not to be with Misty but to just get away form Brock, so don't think its a romance.)  
"But what can we do? We already did everything that we could do to."  
"I know! Let's go to the museum. There is a special display about the worlds largest evolution stones." Ash pointed to an ad in the paper.  
"The museum. I guess since we have nothing better to do, so why not." Ash and Misty grabbed their pokemon and headed toward the museum.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the outskirts of town.  
"So does everyone got the plan." A familiar voice said.  
"Yes Meowth we know. We go into the museum and steal the evolution stones. How can it not be any simpler." James said casually. Jessie agreed  
"Beside the trewps will be nowhere near the museum so, they can't spoil it for us."  
"That doesn't matter. You two will probably find some way to mess things up." Jessie hit Meowth with her fan.  
----------------------------------------------  
At the museum, we find Ash, Misty, and Pikachu in front of the evolution stone exhibit. They're where five stones on display. The fire, water, thunder, and leaf stone were so large so they had to be held by both hands, but the centerpiece of the exhibit was the moon orb.  
"The moon orb. A piece of the moon stone that was discovered long ago and fashioned into a orb." Ash said as he read off the little display writing. "Wow, that is a pretty big orb. It also said here that the moon orb has a legend."  
"What's the legend." Ash reads what the display card said.  
"According to legend the moon orb was also enchanted long ago by a wizard. The wizard cast a spell that prevented the orb's power form being be used till a the 'people that walk both lines shall unleash it's power'."  
"I wonder what power it could have. It's just a moonstone. It can only effect certain pokemon." Misty said as she examined the orb.  
"Oh that would not be your moon stone. The orbs power is more then a regular moon stone." A voice said behind the two.  
"Seymour." Ash and Misty said in union. There before them was Seymour the scientist, friend to all Clefairy's and the expert on the moonstone.  
"Hi Ash, Misty, Pikachu. As I was saying, that legend maybe more then just myth. Our studies have found out that the moon orb is more powerful then a regular moonstone. Its power level is off the scales, but the only thing is that we can't discover what the moon orb can be used on."  
"What do you mean?"   
"It's that we exposed the stone to every pokemon we could find and not a single one was effected in anyway." Seymour sighed. "I guess will never find out what the moon orb can really do. We have found however was most interesting discovering about these larger evolution's."  
"Yah they are pretty large." Ash mused.  
"How come they got so big?" Misty asked.  
"These stones where discovered along with the moon orb. Although we can't explain how they are so large, we do know this. These stones can be used more then once on any pokemon."  
"I thought that a evolution stone can only be used once and then its energy is gone?"  
"That is true. However, these stones are so large that they can be used over and over again and never deplete its energy. That and their size alone make these stones worth millions."  
"That is a lot of money." Misty said eyeing the stones.  
"And that's why we put up extra security. You have to be a fool to try and rob this place."  
"Or team rocket." Ash remarked. Just as he said that the roof of the museum blew up and a hot air balloon hovered or head.   
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"Oh no!" Ash and Misty yelled together.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 2  
By Xen  
  
As we last left off team rocket had just busted open the museum ceiling.  
"Oh no! They're going to take the stones. Guards! Guards! Where are they?"  
"We gave the guards a little nappy time." Meowth said as they pushed over an empty container of gas.  
"It looks like you're the only one left."  
"Wrong again team rocket." Ash said.  
"Oh no it's the brats." James said pointing at Ash and Misty.  
"That doesn't matter. Will still get those stones." Jessie as she threw her pokeball. "ARBOK GO!"  
"Weezing go get them."  
Charbok."  
"Weezing." Weezing released gas upon our heroes blinding them while Jessie and James drop down from the balloon.  
"Pidgeotto I choose you!"  
"Starmie GO!" Pidgeotto and Starmie appear out of their pokeballs.  
"Arbok bite." Arbok lunges forward and tries to charge the pokemon but misses.  
"Pidgeotto whirlwind attack." Pidgeotto flapped its wings causing a powerful gust of wind blowing away Weezing's smoke. Meanwhile Jessie and James grab some of the stones.  
"Hey drop those stones." Seymour said running up to them. James pulls out a small bottle and sprays a mist on Seymour. Seymour fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Sleep tight." James made a little wave.  
"Come on lets get the stones and scram." Meowth said form the balloon. James had grabbed the water and leaf stone while Jessie had grabbed the fire and thunder stone and was heading for the moon orb.  
"Oh no you don't" Ash said as he ran for Jessie.  
"Starmie hydro pump." Starmie tried to blast water at Weezing but the gaseous pokemon avoid the water spray. Soon the room had a large puddle. Meanwhile Ash had taken the thunder stone form Jessie and was trying to keep the moon orb away form her.  
"Meowth bring down the basket." James yelled to the pokemon in the balloon. Meowth lowed down a small basket. James was about to put one of the stones in when a beam of water shot it out forms his hand. The water stone went to the air and Misty caught it. Her Starmie was standing right beside her.  
"Pika." Pikachu said as he was charging his electric power. Ash then noticed that the floor was covered in water.  
"Pikachu don't." Ash hollered, but it was too late.  
"Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu." Pikachu unleashed a thunder bolt at team rockets pokemon. When the electricity hit Arbok and Weezing they where fired, but then the electricity went into the water and electrocuted everyone. The moon orb, which was currently held by both Ash and Jessie, started to glow form the electric flow.  
"What the hell is going on here!" Jessie yelled as the stone generated a powerful blast knocking everyone down. The stone that everyone was holding started to glow and each one produced a power surge that went into the person holding it. The energy of the explosion to rendered unconscious.  
"Oh my god. I got to get them out of here." Meowth let down a bunch of cables that grabbed Jessie, James, Arbok, and Weezing. Meowth then brought the cables up taking the other rocket member out the building. The balloon then floated away. The cops came in shortly after and called in the ambulances to take Ash and Misty to hospital.  
----------------------------------------------  
Ash woke up in a bed at the hospital. Brock was stand at the foot of the bed looking over him. "Ah your awake. How you feeling Ash."  
"Ok, I guess. What happened?"  
"There was a explosion in the museum. You where in middle of it. What happened there anyway."  
"Team rocket tried to rob the museum. Then Pikachu then did thunderbolt and..... Wait. Where's Pikachu?"  
"There okay. Pikachu and the other pokemon are in the pokemon center. Did his thunderbolt cause the explosion?"  
"No... The moon orb. It glowed and caused the explosion. Pikachu's electricity did something to it. Say where's Misty?" Brock pulled the curtain away.  
"She woke up fifteen minute ago. She opened her eyes then fell asleep."  
"Okay then. Say when can we leave?"  
"The doctor said in the morning. I saw Seymour earlier, he said you prevented team rocket form stealing the stones."  
"I hope we did. They where holding two of them before the explosion."  
"Yeah, he went back there now to see if the stones are still there."  
"Okay then. I think I'll just go to sleep now. I feel so tried." Ash dozed off after he said that. Brock left Ash and Misty and went home glad that his friends where safe.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Seymour was in the area that the battle in the museum took place. "My god did this place get messed up. I hope the artifacts is safe." Seymour looks around for a while till he found the orb. "Amazing! It looks like it hardly even touched. Now where are the evolution stones." Seymour looks around a bit longer till he found the fire stone. "Ha here it is." Seymour touches the stone and it shattered into shards. "Oh my god." He found the other finding the same thing at each one. "The evolution stones. They're broken. The evolution stones have been drained of there energy. But how?"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
James woke up to start. Jessie and Meowth where sitting at camp staring at him. "So you finally woke. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Although my arm hurts." James starts to rub his left arm.  
"Man that was strange." Jessie said to herself. James took off his gloves and started to grasp his hand. "Are you ok James?"  
"No, hand it hurts." James starts to scream. "The pain. It feels like my arm is going to blow." James knees as his hand starts to reshape itself.  
"MY GOD!"  
"WHAT IN THE?"  
"AAA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?!" In place of James arm, hand now stood a large red rose.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 3  
By Xen  
  
"MY ARM! What happened to my arm!" James was holding his left arm which now bore the shape of a rose.  
"My god James! Your arm has turned into a rose."  
"I can see that but how did this happen?"  
"Maybe that explosion did something to you. Say what did start that explosion."  
"UM...let's.. see" Jessie tries to recall the events. "That Pikachu thundershocked everyone and then that orb started glowing."  
"Then those stones we where holding glowed as well and then all went blank."  
"I wonder if the stones energy went into you guys." Meowth said.  
"What do you mean in went into us. Were not pokemon."  
"But you were pokemon. Remember what that machine did to you a few months ago. I think you guys are still effected by it and the stones are making you pokemon again."  
"But what pokemon has a rose on their arm? What am I becoming?"  
"I said you turning into pokemon. I didn't say I knew what kind."  
"But I was in the explosion too and I'm still normal."  
"Umm Jessie I won't be saying that. Look at you hair." James points toward the tip of Jessie's hair. The tip was currently on fire and was spreading up her to her head. Jessie starts panicking and begins to run around.  
"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Jessie yelled running around the campsite. Meowth took out a fire hose (out of nowhere of course) and tries to spray Jessie. The stream hit some of her hair and she screamed in pain.  
"Why did you do that!" Jessie towered over Meowth.  
"You screaming to put the fire out she I tried to." Meowth cowered behind James who was still staring at his arm and Jessie hair which now the flames completely engulfed.  
"It seems that flame is now apart of you much like a Charmander's or a ponyta's. It's apart of you like this rose is of me."  
"I guess your right. I know it's hot but I don't feel pain. I just panicked because I saw it on fire and got confused."  
"I know. Same with my arm." James sighed. "I guess where becoming pokemon, but we don't know what kind."  
"Say those brats where in the explosion too. I wonder happened to them. They might be going tough the same problem too."  
"And maybe they can find a cure. If you two go back to headquarters like this the boss is going to experiment on you and maybe even kill you or worse." Meowth said stepping away form James. Jessie and James nodded knowingly.  
----------------------------------------  
As we go back to Ash, Misty, and Brock we find that they are currently unaffected by the strange events and are again on the road. "Say where are we going anyway." Misty asked the others.  
"Well since the league doesn't open for a few months so we are going to find some more pokemon for my team." Ash said.  
"Say Misty are you ok? That's the third bottle of water you been drinking since we left Pewter." Misty stops drinking form her water bottle.  
"I don't know. I just been thirsty since this mourning." Suddenly Ash drops to the ground and holds his head in pain. The others go up to him, but back away when he lifts his head.  
"Ash what happened to your eyes?" Brock was in shock.  
"What about my eyes?" Ash said confused.  
"Here." Misty handed Ash her mirror. Ash looked in the mirror and looked in shock. His eyes had become totally white like there nothing in his sockets.  
"It looks like I'm blind, but I can still see."  
"This is getting weird." Misty exclaimed.  
"You can say that again." a voice said behind them. The gang turns around to see team rocket, which now is as equally strange as Ash, is.  
"What happened to your arm?"  
"And your hair?"  
"That's what we like to know." Jessie said as her hair flared a bit.  
"Man you guys looked messed up."  
"That's because where becoming pokemon...and so are you two." Ash and Misty look back in shock.  
"Pokemon but how. Were not pokemon."  
"That's what I said. But I guess that's we are."  
"How did this happen?" Brock said utterly confused over this situation.  
"That explosion. The explosion that your Pikachu caused. It turned us into these freaks." James points his rose arm at the mouse pokemon.  
"Pika." It hid behind Ash.  
"Hey don't blame him. We weren't the ones trying to steal form the museum."  
"Why you little..." Jessie's hair stared to increase in size and glow brighter.  
"Jessie calm down. Or you're going to burn us up." Jessie started to relax and her hair went back to its normal shape.  
"I think we should go Prof. Oak about this maybe he can help us."  
"UM..Ash I think we have a problem."  
"What is it Brock?" Brock points over to Misty who collapses to the ground.  
"MISTY!" Ash over to her. Ash touches her face. "She feels dry." Brock goes over and examines her.  
"She's dehydrated. She needs water fast."  
"Squitle use your water gun on Misty." Ash throws Squirtle's pokeball.  
"Squitle." The water pokemon sprays water all over Misty. Misty remains asleep, but looks better.  
"At least she ok now." Ash said looking her over.  
"I think we better get over to Prof. Oak's now before things get worse." Brock said with a worry in his voice. 'Or is it already worse?'  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 4  
By Xen  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, and the two pokemon were traveling toward Pallet town to seek help form Prof. Oak, but along the way they upon a few difficulties. First off, they had to avoid any human contact do to their new looks. Secondly, they also had to near a stream for when ever Misty started to dry up. And just when things started going smoothly life take of it's little turns. We current find the gang with Ash in front and Jessie at the rear because her hair causes Misty to dry up faster.  
"How long is this going to take us. My feet hurt and I'm tried." James whined.  
"Well my back hurt, but I'm not complaining." Ash said scratching his back.  
"Let's take a rest. I'm hurting too." Jessie said hold her back as well.  
"I think I need water again."  
"Ok lets take a break if everyone is hurting some much." Everyone except Brock collapse to the floor. Misty takes out a water bottle and drinks it down.  
"Man you guys are a wreak." Brock said as he looked over the group.  
"Your just luckily you weren't there or you probably be like us." Jessie said though her teeth.  
"I guess your right. But the only way for all of you to hurting so much is that your evolution is going to be soon." Just as Brock said that the rest of then started screaming, form their pain. James boots broke open to reveal new-formed roots and right above his right ear a single rose sprung form his head. Jessie developed a long cat like tail (like a cheetah) and developed fangs and claws. Misty neck popped open to reveal gills and her hair turned a deep blue and grew down to waist. Ash shirt ripped open in the back to reveal large angel like wings while his forearms developed a metal like armor. "Oh no it's getting worse."  
"Pikachu."  
"Man if they keep this up, Brock is going to be the human of a pokemon group."  
"Misty are you ok." Brock ran over to Misty who looked she was not breathing. Misty slowly stood.  
"I think I'm OK. I think I can breath." Misty's new gills start moving. "Strange."  
"You think that's strange. What is this." James points to the rose on his head.  
"I think it looks nice." Jessie said looking at it.  
"Well I don't. I want it gone." James pulls out the rose. Strangely enough, the stem of the rose is also attached, but just as he pulled it off another rose appeared in place.  
"I guess your not getting rid of it after all."  
"Ash are you OK." Misty said going closer to Ash. Ash looks at his new wings in confusion.  
"I guess so." Ash pulls one of the wings and it bends slightly. "I guess these things work." Ash flaps his wings once.  
"Say what happened to your arms." Jessie came and taps his arm. Ash's arm sounded metal. "Weird."  
"I think we better get moving before you guys start to change again. Are you guys still hurting or can we continue."  
"Yeah, lets keep going." The group of 'ahem' trainers on the road toward Prof. Oak.  
--------------------------------------  
Prof. Oak had been a computer doing some 'research' (Insert picture of Prof. Oak playing doom) when his doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." Prof. Oak opens the door. "Oh hello Brock. Where is Ash?"  
"Um that's what I'm here about."  
"Are they ok? Are you guys in some kind of trouble?"  
"If we can go round to the back I think it will explain itself." Brock and Prof. Oak went toward the back door.  
"What is it? Has something bad happened."  
"I warn you, this is a little strange but we can explain for it." Brock opens the door. Prof. Oak jaw drops to the floor as he sees the now altered form of Ash and the others.  
"Oh my god! What happened to you kids?"  
"We don't know." Ash said.  
"But we believe that we are turning into pokemon." Misty piped in.  
"But how? Human's can't become pokemon."  
"Allow us to explain." They explain everything that happened to them form genetic pokemon to present day. "So that what happened to us Prof."  
"Amazing. I wondered why Bill stopped his research on his machine and this is why. I really don't understand on how this happened myself, but I think I'll need help. I have to call Bill and Seymour and get them to come over here to help me. But that is going to take time. I have better started now. Ash can you come with me." Prof. Oak and Ash head into the lab to begin testing. Seymour came in two days later and Bill came the next. We now see the three discussing the situation. "I glad you made it so soon Bill."  
"I had to. It was I that caused this; I should at least see it tough. So how are they?"  
"Not good." Prof. Oak shakes his head. "They're getting worse. I come to the conclusion that the really are pokemon."  
"How can that be. When I separated them form their pokemon I thought that they had become human again."  
"That's what was wrong. It seems that when you separated them, they still had the essence of a pokemon in them. I tested them all and they all show that they are currently one hundred percent pokemon. To prove this even further, I tested Brock. His DNA showed that his body is only part pokemon so I thought that he may be under effect as well."  
"But my studies have put that theory to rest. Their mutation was caused by the moon orb and their exposure to the evolution stones radiation, but since he wasn't there and with the stones drained of energy he couldn't be effected."  
"This is still puzzling. How can the moon orb be the only thing that is unaffected? Shouldn't it be drained of energy as well?"  
"That's what worries me as well. I have no answer on how it's the only stone that remain."  
"I think we should put the moon orb on hold for a moment. Those kids are still changing and we must figure out a way to reverse its effects before they permanently become pokemon."  
"Bill can't your machine still revert them back to normal?"  
"No I'm afraid it wouldn't work. First off, their DNA has been altered not changed. Second, I destroyed my machine and all my notes in case of another accident."  
"Then we can't do that. But there must be some way to turn back."  
"Prof. Oak. Why is that bad."  
"Well not only is it our faults that they're like this, but they're something else. When I examined them, what I found is truly disturbing."  
"What is it?" Bill and Seymour looked in total seriousness.  
"It seems that they power levels are over the top. In their current condition there strong enough that one of them can defeat the strongest of pokemon by the themselves."  
"That can't be. No pokemon can be that strong."  
"However, they are. Moreover, they are still changing. Who knows what they can do if we don't halt their mutations."  
"Do they know they have such power."  
"Not really. Only one does. James has discovered that he can control plant with his mind. If he gets strong enough he might control nature itself."  
"And the others."  
"They haven't discovered anything else. But who knows when they might take their power and.."  
"Rule the world. I pray that their hearts never lead them down that path."  
"I pray that too Bill. I pray that too."  
To be continued....  
Will the kids realize their powers? Can they be a cure? Find out in Genetic Evolution part 5.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
Note: I you think their pokemon names are that bad, let me tell you, coming up with them was a lot harder then I thought, so there  
  
Genetic Evolution part 5  
By Xen  
  
"James, where are you?" Jessie was looking around for her partner in Prof. Oak's garden.  
"I'm out here." Jessie walked out into the garden where James was. James was playing around with his power making the plants dance back and forth. "Isn't it lovely how the plants sway back and forth at my slightest command."  
"Yeah sure James. We have to go."  
"And call me by my pokemon name. I'm not James anymore." Two days ago Prof. Oak came up with names for their pokemon bodies. James was the only one that liked his.  
"Ok then. Come on Red Rose the Prof. has something to show us."  
"Ok. Lead the way, Scorch." Scorch was Jessie new for her.  
"Don't call me that." Jessie's hair started to flare. "You may like your pokemon name, but I don't want to be Scorch. I'm Jessie; I'm a human and a member of team rocket. Why must you keep on calling us pokemon when we are not."  
"I just like it. But if it upsets you that much I'll stop calling you Scorch." Jessie and James went inside to the lab where everyone else was. Along with Prof. Oak naming Jessie Scorch, he named Ash Thunderwing and Misty Nymph. "Hello everyone. What's up?" James said fingering his rose arm.  
"Well I'm glad your here. We believe that we discovered a possible cure to your conditions."  
"Really. Does that mean I can finally stay out of the pool for more then ten hours." Prof. Oak had found out that Misty's has to remain in water unless she fills her body with water to live off of. She could only do this for about ten hours.  
"Yes it does. I warn you tough that it may or may not work." The professor warned.  
"So what is the cure Prof. Oak?" Ash asked.  
"Well Brock here is the cure. Since is also part pokemon, I just took samples and created an antidote that should revert you kids to normal." At this point Brock comes in pain and apparently rubbing his rear. The others stare at him.  
"Um Professor. You didn't take the samples from his..."  
"Oh no Ash I didn't take it form there. He just sat on a tack and I just took it out." Brock nodded a tried to lean against the wall. The others breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well who's first. Remember this may or may not work, so decide who goes first."  
"I'll go first if no one minds." Ash said. The others agreed.  
"OK then. This might sting a bit." Ash and others where injected with the antidote.  
"Say Prof. Oak, I think it didn't work. There still pokemon." Brock said looking at his friends. Suddenly Ash went to the floor over in pain; the others fell as well shortly after Ash. They all started screaming in pain. When they stood up, they looked normal again.  
"Hey I guess it worked."  
"WORKED! This rose is still in my head." James yelled pointing the rose still in head.  
"And I was a redhead." Misty's hair was still long and blue.  
"Well I think I'm normal again." Ash said.  
"Um, Ash your eyes." Misty held up a mirror to his face. Ash looked at it to see that his eyes were still blank.  
"Oh man. How am I supposed to complete in league now? I look like I'm blind."  
"Well it looks like I'm the only one that came out normal." Jessie said smiling. The group then notices something.  
"Um Jessie." James points at his mouth. Jessie rolls her tongue around and sighed which showed off her fangs.  
"Great now everyone will think I'm vampire or something."  
"Say Prof. Oak. Why didn't they fully revert back to there old selves." Brock asked.  
"Well I don't understand, but I think maybe I can explain. As I have told you all, you are all ready part pokemon. It seems that my cure did revert you bodies to their natural state, but didn't completely restore you because your DNA is still altered and it would take more research to find a way to fully reverse the effects."  
"You mean were still are going to be freaks." Misty said disappointed.  
"I can't believe this." Jessie screamed. "We wait all this time and you can't do anything." Jessie started throwing a fit. "Listen here old man, you better come up with a cure or else I'm going to pulverize you."  
"Jessie, clam down. Control yourself." Jessie threw James into the wall and started going for Prof. Oak. Jessie started glow red.  
"Clam down Jessie. You're losing your cool." Meowth said trying to stop Jessie, but was also thrown into the wall. Prof. Oak ran out the door.  
"I have to do something." Ash said holding a pokeball. "Bulbasaur wrap Jessie in your vines."  
Ash threw the pokeball and Bulbasaur unleashed his vines. The red aura around Jessie grew brighter and burned away Bulbsaur's vines. Jessie started to run after Prof. Oak.  
"Ash, her body is too hot. We can't touch her." Brock said. Bill and Seymour came into the lab.  
"What happened here." Bill asked. The kids quickly explained.   
"I see. Ash, I think Charizard might be able to hold her down while we give her a tranquilizer."  
"Okay I just hope this can work".  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Prof. Oak just kept running. He knew that if Jessie got to him in her condition, she might kill him. The Professor had stopped running when he reached a field. "Man. If I live though this, I'm going to going to start working out." Just then, some of the trees burst into flames. The Prof. Oak looked in shock at what he saw. Jessie had fully converted into a pokemon.  
To be continued....  
Can your heroes get there in time to save Prof. Oak? What does Jessie look like? Find out in Genetic Evolution part 6.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 6  
By Xen  
  
"We got to hurry. There is no telling what she can do now."   
"What do mean Bill?" Ash asked the pokemon researcher.  
"Form what you told me it seems that the glow around her pokemon energy source."  
"But what does that have to do with anything." James said.  
"Well that means her emotions are effecting her transformation."  
"You mean?"  
"Yes, that she could revert to her pokemon form at anytime." Little did the researcher now who right he was.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Prof. Oak was in terrified. Never in his life as a researcher has he seen anything like this. Jessie's pokemon form was some what like that of a jungle cat. Her body was covered in short orange and red fur. Her hair had become a flaming mane of fire. Her body had become something of sleek and strength. She would of thought of as beautiful, but Prof. Oak saw only one thing. Her eyes. Her red glowing eyes where in blood lust and it was his blood she wanted. He saw her prowling around in the forest surrounding the field form where he stood. 'She's prowling me. Her mind must think that she is a pokemon and she thinks I'm her prey.' Prof. Oak thought form where he was. He heard a low growling sound, and was praying that he could live though this. Suddenly the eyes vanished form the bushes. Prof. Oak looked around to see if there was anything. " I guess she heard something else. I pray I can get back to the lab." Prof. Oak started to walk slowly to the labs. "I'm too old for this." He said holding his back. Then just as he thought he was safe, Jessie pounced on him. The heat form her body was burning his body while her claws where digging into his back. Just when Prof. Oak thought he going to die he heard a shot. Jessie screamed in pain and run off.  
"Prof. Oak are you ok?" The voice was Ash.  
"I think so. I'll be ok. Where did Jessie go?"  
"She went off into the forest. Misty James, Bill, and me are going to find her. Brock. You and Seymour can you take him back to the lab."  
"Sure."  
"OK."  
"Good. Prof. we're going to need you to create a stronger antidote for when we bring Jessie back."  
"Ok, I'll try. However, I must warn you. She is not herself. Her pokemon half has taken over. She is out of control and will hurt anything that comes in her path. You must find a way to stop her."  
"Don't worry. Will get her back. You just work on a antidote and leave the rest to us."  
The others left while Brock and Seymour took Prof. Oak back to lab to work on a new antidote."  
"Are you sure that tranquilizer will work Bill?" Misty asked.  
"I hope so. I have enough here to take down a charging Rhydon."  
"Knowing Jessie it's going to take more then that." Meowth remarked. James hit the cat pokemon in the head. "What was that for?"  
"Now is no the time for joking. Jessie's out there and we got to find her."  
"I don't think we have to worry about that."  
"Why not Misty?"  
"CAUSE SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" Jessie jumped form the bushes and was standing in front of the gang. She leaped toward them with incredible speed. Bill shot the tranquilizer gun at Jessie and hit in the shoulder. Jessie reeled back in pain and started head toward them.  
"Oh no her body is burning the tranquilizer. We have to do something."  
"Charizard stop Jessie." Ash threw his pokeball and out came, the large fire pokemon. Sensing that there was something powerful for it to challenge, it decided to obey Ash. Charizard stood in front of Jessie and released and flamethower attack. However Jessie had leapt though the flames and kicked Charizard in the head. Charizard and Jessie where grappling with on another neither giving in. Jessie's temper was increasing her power and the heat Jessie was producing was heat Charizard tail flame making him stronger.  
"I don't think there going to stop." Ash said watching the scenario.  
"I would use my water pokemon, but I might kill Charizard or hurt Jessie."  
"I going to try something." James headed toward Jessie and Charizard.  
"James don't." Bill warned, but James would not give in. The heat form the two was overwhelming.  
"Jessie." James said weakly. "Stop this your not like this. Remember your Jessie. You're a member of team rocket, a human, and my partner. Jessie, look at me. Do you remember." Jessie's eyes look at James. "That's it Jessie stop this fighting. We can cure you again. Just clam down and will bring you back to normal." Jessie let go of Charizard and started to walk toward James.  
"J.. J...J..James."  
"Yes, Jessie its me." Jessie approached James.  
"My head hurts so much."  
"Don't worry now. Let's go to the lab."  
"No."  
"What? I thought you wanted to be cured."  
"Yes. No. I don't know. My mind is hurting. Make these voices stop." Jessie held her head and started shaking back and forth.  
"I looks like her mind is confused. She decided if she is a pokemon or human, so she can't think straight." Bill said observing her reactions. Suddenly Jessie let out a terrible scream and pounced James. Her claws went ripping into his flesh. The other's where in shock over this.  
"Oh my god, Jessie STOP!" Misty yelled.  
"I got to stop her." Suddenly out of now where a bright flash shot out and hit Jessie. The force of the blast knocks her into a tree leaving her out cold.  
"What was that? Oh Ash what happened to you." Misty pointed at his arm. The metal plates on his arm reformed were opened. Underneath the plating what appeared to be a large stream of electric energy flowing around his arm. Ash stared at the plating and it shut covering the power source inside.  
"What happened? Did I do that?" Ash said before fainting form the shock.  
"We got to get them back to the lab. Charizard can you carry Jessie for us." Charizard nodded and picked up Jessie. Bill carried James while Misty dragged Ash.  
-----------------------------------  
"My god what happened to them?" Prof. Oak said when they brought everyone in.  
"James tried to clam Jessie down, but they she turned on him. Then Ash shot out an electric bolt that knocked her out. Ash fainted due to the shock of what he did."  
"Well you better get James to hospital, I can't really help him here. As for Ash and Jessie, Brock can take him to bed while me and Seymour do something about Jessie."  
"Your not going to hurt her are you?" Misty asked.  
"No, she'll be ok. But we have to pretty much chain her down so she won't run off."  
"Misty can you help take James to the hospital?"  
"Ok, say what about Charizard."  
"Oh I almost forgot. Charizard return to your pokeball." Charizard seeing no point of staying went into his pokeball.  
------------------------------------------  
"Huh. Where am I?" Ash slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu was standing on his crest.  
"Oh I see you're awake." The voice was Misty. Ash turned his head to see her sitting next to the bed.  
"What happened?"  
"Don't you remember? You zapped Jessie."  
"Zapped? But how?"  
"Your arm. It converted to its pokemon form and you fired a electric blast form it." Misty tapped his forearm. It made a clanging noise. Ash stared at it.  
"But how did it happen?"  
"I don't know. We should go see Prof. Oak."  
"Ok. Pikachu can you get off me."  
"Ok Ash." Ash stared at Pikachu as the pokemon jumped off the bed.  
"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.  
"Pikachu. He just talked. And I understood what he said."  
"Ah oh. We better tell the professor."  
"I think your right." Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked down stairs. At the lab, everyone minus James and Jessie was there. "Hey Prof. where back."  
"Oh good." I see that has recovered."  
"Yeah Prof. Oak. Can you explain on how did this happened." Ash pointed to his metal forearm.  
"Well Ash in all honesty I don't know. I think it may have something to do with your mental state."  
"What does that mean Prof. Oak?"  
"Well it seems that your transformations can be affected by your emotional state. When you are 'human' and you experience something that causes a emotional disturbance then your pokemon halves start to take affect."  
"So that's why Jessie fully became a pokemon."  
"Yes that is why she revert to her pokemon form. When her anger took control she lost control of herself and her minds reverted to its pokemon side."  
"Say Prof. Where is she?"  
"Oh come with me." Prof. Oak let them to a room. In the room was a bed with a glass cover on it. In the bed was Jessie. "This a pokemon recovery chamber. She's currently in a state of suspended animation. This way she won't escape and hurt someone."  
"How long are you going to keep her like that."  
"Till James gets back. I think he is the only one that prevent her mind form reverting to its pokemon half."  
"Then I hope he come back soon."  
To be continued....  
Stay tuned to Genetic Evolution part 7.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 7  
By Xen  
  
"So is Jessie ok?" James asked impatiently.  
"For the hundredth time yes. Why are we the ones that have to take him back to the lab." Misty asked Brock.  
"Because, Prof. Oak, Bill, and Seymour and working on a new cure and Ash can't be seen public."  
"Yeah Ash hasn't told his mom yet about his 'condition'."  
"I know. He's have of hard time about this. If they can't find a cure, not only will it breaks his mothers heart, but he won't be able to compete in the pokemon torment."  
"How do you know that Brock?"  
"Oh come on, even I know this one. If Ash is a pokemon, do you think the league will allow him to compete? The only he could get in would be if someone else his trainer." James stopped to make a 'trainer throwing pokeball pose'. Misty hit him for the waiting time. "Hey that hurt. Say by the way, how come the doctors didn't ask about the rose in my head?"  
"We said that it was a gift from a girlfriend and wanted no one to touch it."  
"Oh, that's so romantic."  
"Well you stop. Can we just get back to the lab without this nonsense." The three walked back to lab in silence.  
--------------------------------------------  
Ash and Pikachu were by the forest when the three came back. Ash was sitting think about all that is happening in the past weeks. "I just don't understand it Pikachu. This is just so confusing for me."  
"Don't worry Ash, it will be ok."  
"OK? OK? Look at me Pikachu. I'm a freak. No worse, I'm a pokemon. I'm a pokemon trainer. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
"Become a pokemon master like you always wanted."  
"I even do that anymore. Don't you understand? The pokemon league is not going to let a half human, half pokemon freak become their new champion." Ash taps his metal arm as a reminder to Pikachu.  
"I'm sure that they could listen to reason."  
"Reason. Pikachu, if a trainer saw a pokemon with the power I have don't you know what they would do? They would try and catch it that's what I would do. If I even take a step on the Indigo Plateau, I'm as good as captured."  
"But I'm sure they can understand and let you fight."  
"Even if they did, what pokemon is going to obey me. No pokemon is going to allow another pokemon to be there master."  
"I'll fight with you."  
"One pokemon is not good enough Pikachu."  
"Did you even ask the others? They would fight for you as well if you just asked."  
"Are you sure?" Pikachu nodded. "Ok then, I'll ask. Everybody come out." Ash threw all his pokeballs out and out came his pokemon. "Okay I know you all know of my current situation. I just want to know if you will stay follow me, even though I am going to become a pokemon myself."  
"Sure we will." Squirtle said first.   
"You're our friend." Pidgeotto added.  
"We never would abandon you. Pokemon are not like that." Bulbasaur said agreeing with the others.  
"Even though I haven't been with you long, I know that you're a good friend human or pokemon." Muk said.  
"And you Charizard?" The others looked toward the fire pokemon.  
"I will not obey you Ash. You have no right to own me. I am more powerful then the others put together. I only fight to prove that I am the strongest."  
"Then what do I have to do for you to obey me?"  
"You are not worthy of the challenge."  
"I defeated Jessie in one shot when you couldn't even best you."  
"Are you saying that you are stronger then I? You maybe part pokemon, but you cannot defeat me."  
"That what I'm saying."  
"So, be it. You have declared an honor match and I accept. We will begin at once."  
"What? What's a honor battle?"  
"A honor is a personal battle between two pokemon." Bulbasaur explained. "This a hand to hand battle. Only you and Charizard may battle. If you win Charizard will obey you."  
"And if I lose."  
"That would be up to Charizard." Pidgeotto added.  
"So you accept Ash?" Charizard demanded.  
"I do. If that what it takes for you to obey me, then I'll do it."  
"Ok, then. Pikachu get the others. We shall need a least one human witness for this." Pikachu ran off to the lab while the other pokemon prepared for the battle."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Misty, Brock, and James were at the lab waiting for Prof. Oak and the others when Pikachu came in. "Pi pikachu." The little pokemon pointed outside.  
"What is it, something outside." Misty asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.  
"Say isn't Ash outside?" James said.  
"Your right. Maybe he's in trouble." The three ran outside to that a large square had been craved into the ground and Ash and Charizard were standing at opposite ends of the square.  
"Ash what are you doing." Misty yelled.  
"I'm doing something that must be done. I'm fight Charizard for my honor."  
To be continued....  
Will Ash fight Charizard? Can half a pokemon fight a full pokemon? Who will win? Find out in Genetic Evolution part 8.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 8  
By Xen  
  
"Ash, don't do this. You're going to get killed." Misty pleaded to Ash.  
"No Misty this is something I must do. If I'm ever to going to be a pokemon master, I must earn my pokemons respect and this is the only way Charizard will obey me."  
"Ash this is nuts, you know how strong Charizard is in battle." Brock said.  
"And I know that I can defeat him." Ash replied.  
"James, go get Prof. Oak, he might be able to stop this foolishness." James runs inside to tell the professor. James, Prof. Oak, and Bill came out soon after.  
"What this all about. Ash what are you doing."  
"I'm fighting Charizard so he can obey me. You can't stop this Professor this is a pokemon battle of honor."  
"If it is that then there is nothing I can do."  
"What you mean you make him stop." Misty demanded.  
"This is a pokemon honor battle. The pokemon must battle or both will be dishonored and no pokemon will even respect them. Only if they battle can their honor. The only thing we can do now is pray that Ash wins."  
"And maybe this battle will reveal this full transformation." Bill said.  
"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.  
"I thought you where trying to prevent the transformations."  
"That's what we thought to, but there is reason to allow the transformation to happen. We'll explain later."  
-----------------------------------------  
"Okay Ash, bring it on." Charizard said toward Ash.  
"Ok here goes." Ash lunged toward Charizard. Charizard avoided this by taking to the air and landing a few feet away.  
"Is that all you got."  
"No. I also have this." Ash jumped to the air and kicked Charizard in the head. Charizard shakes it off. Charizard responded with a punch to Ash's chest. The two shortly end up grappling with neither apparently giving in.  
"Wow. Ash is surpassingly strong for someone his age." James said.  
"That's because Ash's pokemon half is starting to emerge further. The more Ash fight the further he is transforming."  
"I just hope that his pokemon half doesn't fully take over like it did in Jessie."  
"I don't think so. Jessie reverted to her pokemon form when her emotions took over and her mind became clouded with pokemon thoughts. Ash on the other hand is only thinking about the fight. His mind can't be clouded if he is think on this current task."  
"I guess that's the only way is ever going to think." Misty said.   
-----------------------------------------------  
Ash and Charizard continue grappling. Suddenly Charizard turned and hit Ash with his tail. Ash collides with Charizard's tail and is hurled back form the force. Ash's shirt becomes burnt, but Ash appeared ok. Ash's eyes start glowing and his metal arm opened to reveal the electric core inside. Ash fires a shot a Charizard and dodged it, but was got in his wing. Ash fired a couple of more shots, but Charizard avoided them.  
"That's it. I'm going to burn your hind right off." Charizard unleashed is flamethower attack and Ash became engulfed in fire.  
"Ash no." Misty yelled. She tried to run towards him but James and Brock held her back.  
"It's no use, he's toast." Brock said as Ash's body fell to the ground. Everybody was in shock. They had no clue that Charizard would do such a thing.  
"Is he?"  
"I don't think so. Look." They look towards Ash's body as it rose form the ground. An aura of pure white surrounded him. Above the field massive storm clouds appeared.  
"I don't believe this. Is Ash doing this?"  
"I believe so. I think he's going to transform." Prof. Oak said. Ash's body floated above the ground and a bolt of lighting struck him. The blast threw everybody back. I a large ball of light stood where Ash was.  
"Oh my god Ash!" Misty yelled.  
"Don't worry. I'm ok." Ash said forms the light source. The light source dimmed and everyone saw Ash's new form. His white wings where back again and his other arm became metal as well. Ash's hands had become entirely black and his hair became longer and very spiky. His lower legs developed a tuff of feathers and his feet became sharp talons. The color of skin had become a pale white. "So, how do I look."  
"You think being stuck by lighting would have given you a tan." James said with a smug smile.  
"Ah, so now our master has shown his true form. Well a new body just means more for me to injure. Your match isn't over remember." Charizard said as he went for Ash. Ash jumped over Charizard and landed on Charizard's back. Charizard fell over form the impact and tried to sweep Ash with his tail, but Ash jumped over and hovered in midair.  
"This ends now Charizard. You will obey me."  
"Never. I will never bow down to a weak trainer. You have yet to prove that you the stronger."  
"Okay then, so be it." Ash flew up toward the sky and stopped halfway between the ground and the storm clouds. Ash lifted his hands towards the clouds and a blot of lighting stuck them. Ash's arms opened and gathered the energy. Then Ash formed a ball in his hands. "Storm blast." Ash said as he threw the ball down towards the ground. Charizard tried to avoid the shot but it still stuck the ground near him. The ground exploded and sent Charizard into a bunch of trees. Charizard impact broke many of the surrounding trees creating a hole in the forest. Charizard came out of the hole and then collapsed to the ground. Ash had defeated Charizard. As Ash descended to the ground the storm clouds dissipated and left a clear sky.  
"Ash that was amazing." Brock said as he came up to his friend.  
"It was, wasn't it. Prof. Oak can someone take Charizard to the pokemon center. He's badly damaged." Ash took out Charizard's pokeball and sucked the pokemon back inside it.  
"I'll do it Ash." Brock said as he took the pokeball and left towards the pokemon center.  
"Anything to meet a Joy." Misty said.  
"Well anyhow. Nice battle. Can I see Jessie now?" James pleaded.  
"Yes you may. And we better get you two to transform."  
"Why do Misty and James need to transform Prof. Oak."  
"Because Ash, the cure is the transformation."  
To be continued....  
What does Prof. Oak mean? What will James and Misty look like in their pokemon forms? Find out in Genetic Evolution part 9.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 9  
By Xen  
  
"So Prof. you still haven't told us about why we have to be fully transformed?" Misty asked Prof. Oak. Everyone was in the lab area where Jessie was kept.  
"Well since were here I can tell you. Bill, Seymour, and myself had came upon a discovery when we where examining Jessie's DNA. It seems that your complete pokemon forms have a completely different structure then your nonpokemon form. Using Jessie's DNA we have form a cure."  
"So, if you have a cure why do need us like this?" Ash asked pointing at his recently altered form.  
"Well I have created a cure, but it seems to have a interesting effect."  
"And that is?"  
"It's seems the cure will only work on Jessie. When we tested the cure on the samples, we found that Jessie's samples were the only one that reverted. We figure that we have make a different cure for each of you."  
"But I don't want to battle to transform." James whined.  
"You don't have to. In developing a cure we also found a way to speed up the transformation, so you don't have to a battle. Anyway, you might lose control of yourself like Jessie if you battle. I think this is a safer alternative."  
"Well I guess we have no choice. Are you going to do this now."  
"No, not yet. We have to revive Jessie first. If we transform James now, it might send her into shock."  
"Well can be alone for a while?" Misty asked.  
"Um, sure. We'll call for you when we need you." Misty walked out of the room. Brock went over to Ash.  
"I think you better go with Misty." Brock said.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something is bothering her and you're the only one that can help at the moment."  
"Ok. I'll go check on her. Pikachu stay here." Ash walked in the direction Misty left in.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Misty was staring into the pool, when Ash came up to her.  
"Say Misty is some thing wrong?" Misty was startled by Ash. Ash sat down next to her.  
"Um, no Ash. Why do you ask?"  
"Well Brock said that you looked upset when you left the lab. I'm just checking on you to see if you're ok."  
"Well he's right."  
"He is? Then what's wrong."  
"I just been thinking. I mean what am I going to become. Form what we know, I'm going to be some kind of water pokemon, but what kind."  
"I think you'll become a unknown species of pokemon."  
"And that's the point. What if I come out looking like freak."  
"Don't worry Misty. I'm a freak and I don't care what I look like."  
"That because you look like a cast member of Dragon Ball Z."  
"Well it's all in the hair." (Author's note: I had to do that joke. If you were in my shoes, you properly do that joke too.)  
"Well I just afraid that I'm going to become some hideous creature."  
"Well you will never be hideous to me."  
"You mean it?"  
"I do." Ash wrapped his wing around Misty. "I just want you to know that no matter what you look like, I'll always be there form you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And always" The two stayed by the pool holding each other's knowing that they will never part form each other. By the doorway, a small pokemon made a small smile at the sight of the two.  
Meanwhile...  
"Ok were ready? Brock you have the tranquilizer gun ready."  
"Yes, Prof. Oak."  
"Ok then. I'm turning off the pokemon chamber. You may begin James."  
"Jessie? Can you hear me?"  
"James. Is that you." Jessie opened her eyes to see James above her.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I feel like I've been hit by truck." Jessie sat up. She looked around the room. "How did I get back here."  
"Don't you remember anything."  
"I remember I got mad at something and then it's all blank." Jessie looked at her hands and was stared by them. "What happened. Didn't the cure work. How come I'm still a pokemon."  
"Well when you got mad, your body transformed and then you went after Prof. Oak."  
"I didn't hurt him did I?"  
"No Jessie, I'm fine."  
"So, I'm I stuck this way forever."  
"No, on the contrary, form this little incident we found a better cure."  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.  
"Although the cure we made, form Brock's DNA proved effected; it doesn't last long enough. This new one should last longer then the previous one."  
"But doesn't that mean we still be pokemon."  
"Unfortunately, yes. I wanted to save this for later, but I think it would be better if you know now."  
"Know what?" Ash said as he and Misty came back into the room.  
"I'm glad your here so I won't have to repeat this later. It seems that we can't remove the pokemon halves of DNA."  
"So, you mean that we are going to be pokemon forever." Misty said.  
"Sadly, yes. Although the cure can only restore you to your human forms, it can't eliminate your pokemon halves. And you would have to take this formula on a regular basis to keep you human."  
"So, we are going to be freaks." Misty said sadden by news of their condition. Ash put his hand on her shoulder.  
"At least will be together." Ash said.  
"Any how, Are you two ready?" Bill asked Misty and James. They both nodded. "Ok, This formula will speed up the transformation to your pokemon forms." Bill injected them with the formula and everyone waited. About a minute later they started, Misty and James fell to the floor. Their screams form the power over flowing in them soon filled the entire house. Soon the screaming stopped and James stood up. His altered form contain less difference then his regular form, if you think green skin is normal. His left arm had again became a giant rose and his right arm developed rows of leaves that cling to his skin. However, Misty had not come up form the floor. Ash went over to her.  
"Misty? Are you Ok." Ash checked her and saw her gills weren't moving. "Prof. Oak. We need help. Misty's dying on us."  
To be continued....  
Is Misty going to die? What went wrong? Find out in the last installment of Genetic Evolution.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Genetic Evolution part 10  
By Xen  
  
Misty was put into a large tank of water with a life support machine hooked up to her. The others where around the tank with Jessie standing as far away form the tank a possible. "So Prof. Oak, why did Misty go critical on us?" Brock asked.  
"And how come she isn't fully transformed." Jessie stated look into in tank. Misty body was stuck between her regular body and her pokemon body. Her gills have one again resurfaced and all over, her body was aqua blue patch of scales that seemed to simmer even under the water.  
"I think I can answer this one." Bill said. "I think it has to do with her type."  
"What about her type?"  
"Well since Misty is apparently a water type pokemon, she is strongest near or in the water. When we injected Misty with the transformation execrator, it also sped up the need for her to be with her element. And because the lab didn't have enough of her element source, she collapsed because the change became too painful for her. She's currently fainted at this point."  
"So what's the machine for."  
"Well, that's so we can satiable her for when we revive her. I can guess that when we becomes conscious, she will fully transform since she is in her element."  
"Um, say how come I didn't faint when I transformed?" James asked.  
"Well James you are a plant pokemon. I believe that you're source would be the plant life and creatures around you. I think that Jessie source is the heat form either a fire or the heat a animal produces while Ash's source is electric power form a storm or electronic devices."  
"Well she's stable, I'm going to give her a revive." Prof. Oak said as he poured a pink liquid into the life support machine. The liquid traveled down the tubes into Misty. Everyone waited for any signs of life. Suddenly Misty's eyes opened and she started moving. The water around her seemed to move to her body. The water swirled around her forming a whirlpool preventing anyone form seeing inside. Suddenly Misty jumped out of the tank and landed on the floor. Misty's pokemon form was a creature of grace, elegance, and beauty. Her skin became scale of a light blue that shimmered in the light. Misty also developed a small reptile-like tail on her back.  
"How that for an entrance." Misty said breaking the silence of the room.  
"Wow Misty, you look great." Ash said eyeing her over.  
"And I feel much better. I strangely feel complete."  
"You know she has a point. This new power I have is like some new but it's like I've always known that it's apart of me." James said.  
"That's a interesting piece of information. But now I think we should get started on that cure of yours."  
"Your right. We must start right away." The two pokemon expects left to create a new cure.  
---------------------------------------------  
Ash, Misty, Jessie, and James where sitting around in the living room waiting for Prof. Oak and Bill to finish there new cure. "I hope Brock comes back soon." Ash said looking towards the door. Brock went to the pokemon center to pick up Charizard.  
"I'm sure he'll be back right after Nurse Joy rejects him again." Misty said playing Togepi. "And how is my little Togepi."  
"Mommy look funny." Misty gave a look of confusion.  
"I guess you heard what Togepi said huh." Ash said guessing form the shock on Misty's face.  
"What do you mean 'look funny'?" Misty asked her baby pokemon.  
"Mommy look pretty." Everyone laughed at Togepi's response.  
"Yeah I guess a fish face is a improvement over the old one." James laughed out. James was then in la-la land thanks to Misty's mallet.  
"I guess that little egg likes you better as a pokemon then as you." Jessie said. Suddenly Brock came in the door, downtrodden as usual.  
"I guess you couldn't impress Nurse Joy." Misty said.  
"Do you have Charizard?"  
"Yeah he right here." Brock handed over the pokeball to Ash. Ash opened the pokeball and Charizard came out.  
"I was sleeping." The large fire pokemon said.  
"Well I just want to know if you are going to keep your end of the bargain. I defeated you in battle, so are you going to obey me?"  
"Yes, I will. You have proven that you are stronger then I am and will serve always."  
"And remember if you ever back down on that, you will be dishonored and no pokemon will respect you."  
"I know. Now may I go back to sleep."  
"Okay. Charizard return." A beam came form the ball and Charizard entered the ball.  
"I been thinking, if were like this can we be captured. I mean we're a new species and one of a kind. If the world knew about us then we would be hunted like dogs." Misty said with a look of fright in her eyes.  
"Well Prof. Oak told me that as long as you keep taking that cure you can't be captured. Your human forms can't be captured but your pokemon bodies can."  
"And how are we going to keep taking this cure? Prof. Oak isn't going to give it to us. We are still pokemon thieves."  
"So why don't you quit team rocket." Ash said.  
"And then do what? James and I can't do anything. Who would hire criminals like us."  
"Actually Jessie, I already solved that problem." James said.  
"What? How?"  
"Well I thought about this situation and thought that we would need help, so I asked Bill for a job. He said that he could always use aids and as payment we can stay at the light house as its caretakers."  
"And you thought of this all by yourself?"  
"Well I didn't know what else we could do."  
"Did you tell Meowth about this?"  
"No, I didn't have the time to tell him about it? Actually I haven't seen him for a few days."  
"Yeah, we did Meowth go?" Everybody thought about where Meowth could have gone.  
"You don't think he went back to the boss?" James said.  
"I pray he didn't and if he did he doesn't saying anything about us."  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Giovanni, Meowth here to see you." The intercom spoke.  
"Good. Let him in." The door opened and Meowth walked in. "Do you have it Meowth?"  
"Yes." Meowth opened the bag and put the items on to the desk. The items were shards for the elemental stones that where destroyed earlier. "If I may ask, what did we need these stones for? They can't even work any more."  
"That is what you know Meowth. If what you told me is true, then I can use these in my plans to take over the league." Giovanni laughed and Meowth stood still thinking on how he betrayed his team.  
"And what about Jessie and James?"  
"Let them be. I be rid of them soon enough."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:  
It had taken them a few days, but Prof. Oak and Bill had reverted the gang back into their original forms. We now find Ash, Misty, and Brock leaving Prof. Oak's place.  
"Now remember to take that formula every seventy two hours to prevent the transformation."  
"Don't worry Prof. Oak. We won't forget." Ash said.  
"Say where are we going now?" Misty asked Ash.  
"Well in case you forgotten the pokemon league is opening I'm going to compete in it."  
"Like you think you have a chance of winning."  
"You just wait and see Misty. I'll win and become the greatest pokemon master of all time."  
"Well pokemon master or not you won't be in the league if you keep staying here."  
"Well see you Prof." Ash said as he walk off to the pokemon league.  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames please email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com. 


End file.
